Restart?
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan seperti tidak tertarik pada cowok lain. Tapi menurutku itu tidak benar. Karena ada seseorang yang selalu kuperhatikan. Dialah... Abarai Renji. RE-UPLOAD!


Hai…. Saya pendatang baru di Fanfiction ini, dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika gak bagus #gak tega bilang jelek# dan saya juga mohon bimbingannya ya… #nunduk-nundukin kepala. Ah, sebelumnya, ini bukan 100% buatan Zora, fict ini modif dari manga "Color of Sky, Color of Love". Namanya juga modif, tentunya ada yang Zora ubah demi kelancaran cerita#plak!#

Jujur aja, awal Zora publish fict ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, Zora nggak tau kalo ternyata ada manga yang ceritanya mirip. Sampe salah satu Author memberitahuku tentang ini, jadi Zora langsung browsing cari ntu manga, dan ternyata emang ada =,="

Tentu saja Zora gak mau dianggap sebagai pelagiator di sini. Padahal emang awalnya nggak tau kalo ada. Alhasil Zora re-upload fict ini deh... Maaf atas keteledoran saya#nunduk-nunduk

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite-sama kalo Color of Sky, Color of Love punya Ichikawa Show

Warning : OOC (mungkin), typo (mungkin), romancenya gak berasa banget!

Semoga bisa menghibur…

Happy reading

**Restart**

**RenjiXTatsuki**

**.**

Aku hanya terdiam, menatap kosong siswa-siswa lain yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk memesan makanan, ada yang sudah mulai makan, bahkan ada yang datang hanya untuk sekedar menggosip atau membicarakan hal lain yang tak penting bagiku. Yah, itu semua memang bukan urusanku. Terserah mereka saja lah. Toh ini kantin sekolah, tempat umum bagi para siswa seperti kami.

"Haaah… Ekspresi wajahmu selalu datar, ya, Tatsuki-_chan_!" ucap seseorang yang duduk bersamaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku tadi. Dialah Inoue, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat terdekatku.

"Masa'?" tanyaku sambil memainkan sendok di atas es krim milikku.

"Iya! Saking tenangnya… Kamu seperti enggak tertarik sama cowok deh!" jawabnya sembari menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"…"

Inoue bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Banyak orang yang juga bilang begitu padaku. Tapi menurutku itu tidak benar. Habisnya ada seseorang… Yang selalu kuperhatikan… Dialah yang kini sedang asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Dia cowok dari kelas sebelah yang selalu baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Tak peduli itu cowok atau cewek. Dia mudah bergaul, itu sebabnya dia punya banyak teman.

.

Dia yang ramah…

Penuh semangat…

Dan selalu tertawa…

Dialah, Abarai Renji

.

Ya, Abarai Renji. Pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh cukup tinggi, memiliki rambut merah panjang yang selalu diikat, serta memiliki beberapa tato di tubuhnya. Dia memang terlihat sangar, tapi siapa yang menduga jika dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan? Kini aku benar-benar mengerti arti pepatah 'jangan langsung menilai seseorang dari penampilannya'.

Aku mulai tertarik padanya sejak musim semi tahun lalu. Segera setelah aku bersekolah di SMU Karakura ini…

Flashback

"Ugh…"

Saat itu aku sedang membawa sendiri bahan pelajaran yang diminta guruku. Sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang harus kubawa dari ruang guru ke kelasku yang berada di lantai dua. Kelihatannya itu bukan masalah besar, namun…

"Ini lebih berat dari dugaanku… Apa sih isinya?" keluhku sambil terus membawa kotak itu, meskipun jalanku sudah terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil kotak tersebut dari kedua tanganku.

"Kelihatannya berat, ya. Biar aku bawakan," ucapnya sambil menenteng kotak itu.

Seseorang itu adalah Renji. Dia bisa menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti ini… Padahal jika dilihat sekilas, kotak seukuran ini nggak kelihatan berat…

"_Sankyuu_…"

Berbeda dengan kesannya selama ini, sikapnya itu sungguh di luar dugaan…

End of Flashback

Entah kenapa, setelah itu aku jadi terus memperhatikannya. Kami jadi lebih sering bicara. Walau aku tahu, aku cuma satu dari sekian banyak anak perempuan yang akrab dengannya. Namun karena selalu memperhatikannya.. Aku jadi menyadari… Perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia sembunyikan. Yang ditatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh cinta adalah… Siswi dari kelas 1-3, Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis manis yang terbilang cukup imut karena potongan rambut hitam pendeknya serta sepasang mata violetnya ini memang cantik. Gadis yang identik dengan warna lavender ini juga tergolong anak yang ramah. Entah dengan perasaan seperti apa, Renji terus memandangnya. Sekarang juga begitu…

"Tatsuki-_chan_, es krim mu sudah mencair tuh!" seru Inoue sambil menyenggol lenganku. Aku sedikit terhentak, tersadar –lagi— dari lamunanku barusan. Aku menatap es krim dihadapanku dengan hampa. Aku bahkan belum memakannya sesuap pun.

"Pelajarannya juga sudah mau mulai, lho!" sambungnya.

"_Ne_?"

"Iya, cepat habiskan sana!"

"Iya…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Renji-_kun_ itu… suka pada Rukia-_chan_, ya?" tanyaku langsung sambil meneguk susu kotak ukuran kecil milikku. Saat ini kami sedang bersantai di atap gedung sekolah. Tempat dimana kami sering menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol tanpa diganggu orang lain.

"Eh? Eeeeh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Mana mungkin… Mana mungkin… Hahaha…" jawabnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Namun yang kulihat adalah semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bohong, mukamu merah gitu, kok!" ucapku tanpa mengubah mimik wajahku—datar.

"Iya… Aku suka…" angin berhembus, memainkan helaian rambut ku sesuka hatinya tepat setelah Renji mengakui perasaannya itu. "Tapi, kok kamu bisa tahu?" lanjutnya.

"…Soalnya… Aku melihatmu," jawabku sambil menunduk.

.

Benar…

Aku selalu melihatmu.

Selalu memperhatikanmu.

Sampai-sampai aku yang pertama kali menyadari perasaanmu itu.

Karena aku suka padamu…

Karena itu, dadaku selalu terasa sesak.

Dan karena itu, aku terus memikirkan hal yang sama…

Memikirkan betapa beruntungnya Rukia yang dicintai olehmu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang… Aku bisa konsultasi masalah cinta pada Tatsuki-_chan_, ya!" pinta Renji sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Aaah… Benar-benar…

Aku seharusnya tidak perlu jatuh cinta.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Tatsuki_-chan_!" aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar panggilan itu. Aku mengenal suara itu, bahkan aku sudah hapal benar. Aku menoleh, mencari pemilik suara ini. Pemuda bernama Abarai Renji. Kutemukan dia yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku bersama teman-temannya.

"Eh, eh. Mau makan siang bareng, nggak?" lanjutnya sambil melambai padaku.

"Padahal sudah ada orang sebanyak itu. Masih perlu tambahan lagi?"

"Sekarang aku cuma sedang ngobrol dengan mereka, kok… Maksudku, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang berdua!" ucapnya seraya menghampiriku.

"A-aku nggak usah, deh… Kan sudah ada banyak orang," tolakku sambil melangkah pergi. Namun Renji menarik lengan bajuku dan membisikkan beberapa patah kata di telingaku.

"_Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu,"_ bisa kulihat sorot matanya yang berubah, menampakkan keseriusan. Lalu Renji member isyarat agar aku mengikutinya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya dalam diam.

Gawat… Cuma karena hal kecil seperti itu, jantungku jadi berdebar sekencang ini. Padahal aku tahu… Tidak ada maksud istimewa di balik kata-katanya itu… Dia hanya butuh teman untuk konsultasi masalah percintaan. Tidak lebih…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Terus… Rukia-_chan_ tidak pernah percaya pada kata-kataku. Kalau kupuji, 'Rukia-_chan_ cantik deh!' dia pikir aku bercanda… Kenapa, ya?" keluhnya sambil memasang ekspresi murung. Sedari tadi aku mendengar perjalanan cintanya yang tak kunjung terbalas itu. Aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya. Bahkan sangat mengerti.

"Itu… Karena Renji_-kun_ punya banyak teman perempuan… Dan selalu baik pada mereka semua, kan?"

"Eh? Begitu, ya? Tapi hal seperti ini… Cuma kukatakan pada perempuan yang kusukai…"

_Degh!_

_.  
_

Benar…

Walau kau memang selalu baik pada anak perempuan…

Kau perlakukan mereka sama tanpa ada yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa…

Karena aku juga salah satu dari mereka, aku sangat mengerti.

Tapi…

Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi orang yang istimewa…

.

"Cinta sepihak itu… Benar-benar menyakitkan, ya," tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja. Renji menatapku lekat-lekat setelah mendengarnya. "_Go_.._Gomen_! Aku bicara seolah-olah aku tahu.."

"Tatsuki-_chan _itu… Selalu memahami perasaanku, ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau bersamamu, aku jadi merasa tenang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa hal seperti ini."

_Degh!_

Buatku yang memendam cinta sepihak padanya, kata-katanya itu sebenarnya maknanya rumit. Tapi karena aku suka padanya, aku tetap saja merasa senang. Cinta itu… Benar-benar konyol!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari ini pun, aku memandangimu…

Tak pernah berhenti…

Tak bisa berhenti…

.

"Renji-_kun_..! Hari ini pulang bareng, yuk!" seperti biasa, dia di kelilingi banyak cewek. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

"Pokoknya, hari ini aku nggak bisa," samar-samar aku mendengar Renji mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulku dari belakang. "Soalnya aku sudah ada janji!" sambungnya. Lalu dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku meninggalkan sekolah.

"Padahal aku juga mau pergi dengan Renji-_kun_," keluh para gadis itu.

"Renji-_kun_, kita nggak punya janji apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku.

"Sekali-sekali, pulang sekolah kita main, yuk! Soalnya Tatsuki-_chan_ itu istimewa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Istimewa?

Benarkah?

Aku mulai menjadi sosok 'istimewa' bagi Renji…?

Tidak…

Aku tidak boleh berharap.

Tidak boleh terlalu..

Berharap…

Pasti dia mau bicara soal Rukia-_chan_ lagi.

Makanya, aku tahu aku tak boleh berharap.

Tapi kenapa…

Aku merasa sebahagia ini?

Berjalan bersamanya…

Bercanda ria…

Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya…

Ya, bersamanya.

Hanya aku dan dia.

Kita berdua.

Bersama.

Seandainya saat ini bisa berlanjut selamanya…

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Ah!" kami yang sedari tadi berkeliling di keramaian kota akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang cukup besar.

"Kita masuk, yuk!"

"Ng? Toko parfum?" tanpa banyak bicara, Renji menarikku masuk. Kami melihat-lihat berbagai jenis wewangian yang di jual. Sekilas aku melihat Renji pergi ke _stand_ yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjungnya.

"Serius sekali? Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" seruku sambil menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat. "Minyak aroma terapi? Kamu suka? Nggak nyangka…"

"Ng? Aku lumayan tertarik dengan ini… Kalau Tatsuki-_chan_? Suka?"

"Aku suka. Kalau kamarku dipenuhi aroma yang kusukai, hatiku jadi tenang," ucapku sambil mengambil salah satu botol minyak yang tersusun rapi itu dari raknya. Lalu menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tutupnya. "Aku paling suka yang ini."

"_Akai Bara_? Tatsuki-_chan_, itu kan… namaku..?"

.

Be.. Benar!

Sebegitu sukanya kah aku pada Renji?

Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya!

.

"Bukan… I… Itu… Cuma kebetulan…" ucapku gelagapan. Aku berusaha menghilangkan semurat merah yang mungkin telah muncul di wajahku.

"Hahaha… Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Tatsuki-_chan_ panik begitu!" ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Kalau aku, mungkin yang ini…" lanjutnya sambil menghirup salah satu minyak aroma terapi itu.

"Aroma _Tsubaki_?"

"Ya, dan kalau di pikir-pikir, ini terdengar seperti namamu, bukan? Tatsuki dengan Tsubaki. Mirip, bukan? Hehehe…"

"_Kau_ _memilihnya_?" gumamku lirih.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Ini, buat Tatsuki-_chan_," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sesuatu. Aku menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya minyak aroma terapi yang kusukai. "Kau menyukai aroma _Akai_ _Bara_, kan? Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau selalu mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tertolong, lebih dari yang Tatsuki-_chan_ bayangkan... Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

.

Tanda terima kasih?

Jadi hari ini, dia benar-benar melakukan itu semua demi aku?

Bukan karena hal lain?

.

"Sudah malam, masuklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya! _Matta ashita_!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku di depan pagar rumahku.

"_Matta ashita_…" jawabku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya lenyap di telan kegelapan malam.

.

_Akai Bara…_

Kamarku dipenuhi oleh aroma yang kusukai…

Ternyata…

Aku menyukai Renji sebesar ini…

Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan ini…

Sungguh…

Aku ingin menyatakan rasa sukaku…

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Hingga aku mendengar pembicaraan dari siswi-siswi yang sibuk mengobrol.

"Eh, sudah dengar belum? Katanya, Rukia-_chan_… akan pindah ke sekolah lain, lho!" seketika itu langkahku terhenti.

"Eh, yang benar? Nggak bisa ketemu lagi, dong…" tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Informasi itu sudah pasti?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Eh? Iya. Aku dengar dari Rukia-_chan_ sendiri. Katanya kakak laki-lakinya di pindah tugaskan ke kota lain, jadi dia harus ikut pindah," jelas Chizuru.

"Ka-kapan dia pergi?"

"Hari ini terakhir kali dia masuk sekolah. Nanti siang dia akan meninggalkan Karakura."

"…"

.

Begitu, ya…

Apa Renji sudah tahu?

Kalau tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya..?

.

"Makanya, kita semua harus memberi kenang-kenangan untuk Rukia-_chan_!"

"Hadiah apa?"

"Dia pernah bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini dia suka pakai itu, kan..? Minyak aroma terapi."

_Degh_!

.

Minyak aroma terapi?

Rukia suka memakainya?

Kalau begitu, itu semua…

Dilakukannya demi Rukia?

Benar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku seharusnya tahu…

Aku..

Cuma teman konsultasi masalah percintaan…

Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan..?

Pada akhirnya, aku tak melakukan apa-apa…

Tak mengatakan apa-apa…

Makanya, aku harus menyampaikannya padamu…

.

"RENJI!" seruku saat menemukannya tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. "Renji-_kun_, aku… suka padamu. Walau tahu akan di tolak, aku tetap suka padamu," perlahan aku mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air dari kedua mataku—menahan tangis.

"Walau kamu nggak melihat ke arahku, saat bersamamu rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan bahagia… Tapi aku juga jadi menyadari kelemahan dan ketidakjujuranku… Lalu aku berpikir… Yang penting adalah menyampaikan perasaan kita," lanjutku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

.

Walau tidak berakhir bahagia…

Tapi kalau tidak kita sampaikan…

Semuanya takkan dimulai dan juga tak akan berakhir.

.

"Sebentar lagi Rukia-_chan_ akan pindah ke sekolah lain, lho! Renji-_kun_, apa kau benar-benar… nggak akan menyesal membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" Renji terlihat terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Ugh… Tatsuki… Terima kasih. Aku—"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau di tolak, aku akan menghiburmu," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan ku sendiri.

.

Cinta sepihak itu menyakitkan…

Tapi aku bersyukur…

Sudah jatuh cinta padamu…

Makanya, walau butuh waktu…

Yang penting aku harus terus menatap ke depan.

.

Aku masih duduk di bangku taman, tak beranjak sedikitpun. Hanya menatap hampa awan yang berarak di langit. Angin yang berhembus seolah sedang mengejekku. Namun aku tak peduli. Tak ingin peduli.

"Aku sudah kembali," suara itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku langsung menoleh, mencari sosok tinggi berambut merah yang selama ini terus ku perhatikan. Dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Ba-bagaimana..? Kamu berhasil menyampaikan perasaanmu?" tanyaku ragu.

Pemuda itu mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V sambil tersenyum, "Ditolak," dengan ringan ia mengatakan hal itu. "Yah, wajar saja, sih…"

"Uh…" tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, air mata yang sedari tadi ku bendung mengalir sudah. Tangisku pecah seketika.

"Kenapa Tatsuki-_chan_ yang menangis?" terdengar nada kepanikan disana.

.

Kami berdua patah hati.

Walau sekarang terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan…

Tapi pasti…

Aku takkan jera untuk jatuh cinta lagi…

.

"Mungkin karena Tatsuki sudah menggantikanku menngis lebih dulu… Sepertinya air mataku nggak jadi keluar… Terima kasih, ya, Tatsuki-_chan_," ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku. Namun ada sesuatu yang aku cium sekarang…

"Aroma _Tsubaki_..?"

"Jangan-jangan karena aku sering pasang di rumah? Tercium, ya?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau membeli itu untuk Rukia-_chan_..?"

"Eh? Apa hubungannya Rukia-chan dengan minyak aroma terapi?" tanyanya polos.

"…"

.

Jangan-jangan Renji…

Tidak tahu kalau Rukia suka minyak aroma terapi?

Kalau begitu…

.

"Ini aroma bunga yang paling kusukai, lho! Wanginya enak, kan?"

"I.. Iya…"

"Aku suka _Tsubaki_."

"Ka-kamu sengaja, kan?"

.

Patah hati itu awal dari cinta yang baru…?

**OWARI**

**.**

Area Cuap-cuap Gaje:

**Zora** : Kok ceritanya jadi ancur begini?#pundung di pojokan.

**Tatsuki** : Huweks! Sejak kapan guwe cengeng begini? Awas kau, ya!#pasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

**Zora** : Ampuni sayaaaa!#lari ke belakang badan Renji. Demi kepentingan cerita, jadinya ya begini ini…

**Renji** : Haduh, baiklah para _readers_ yang terhormat, kita abaikan saja kedua cewek gaje ini bergulat—eh, maksudnya bertengkar. Terima kasih sudah—

**Zora** : Tunggu..! Abarai-_san_! Aku belum selesai! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan!

**Renji** : _Doushite_?

**Zora** : _Tanjoubi_ _Omedettou_, Aizen-_taichou_!

**Renji** : *sweatdrop* _Baka_! Ulang tahunnya kemaren, dudul! Sekarang udah tanggal 30 Mei!

**Zora** : Hieee? _Nande_?#lihat tanggalan. Uwah! Iya, guwe telat ngucapinnya! Haduh.. Gomenasai… Bukannya aku mulai ngetiknya pas tanggal 29 yah?

**Nichi** : Siapa juga yang nyuruh ngetiknya sambil karaokean? Jadi telat kan!

**Renji** : Aaah… Maaf atas ke-tidak-jelasan author yang satu ini. Yup, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic nista ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Jangan lupa review ya! Karena sepertinya hidup mati author yang satu ini ditentukan dengan review dari kalian semua#ngelirik Zora yang lagi di hajar Tatsuki. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa… ^_^


End file.
